Dread Nova
|altername = *드레드노바 *星魂魔煞 (TW/HK) *星际仲裁 (CN) |type = Melee |origin = Overseer |source = Epic Decoder |price = $0 |zombiez = 30 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |weightloaded = -5% |addon = |used = Human |system = summonknife |damageB = 711 / 2210 / 3000 / 4556 }} Dread Nova is the second grade weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Epic Decoder or Epic Part Confirmed Payment event. The symbol of the absolute authority of the Overseer Executive. You can summon the power of this weapon as a weapon to defend the balance of the universe. Special function: *: Pressing the right click can hold up a powerful attack by holding energy. *Special function : When the lower gauge is 100 *Some functions do not work in non-zombie series mode. Advantages *High damage *High stun *Can easily perform ranged attacks *Instant draw which can lead to combination attacks *Completely invulnerable when activating the skill *High mobility *Special mode is able to charge without the weapon being drawn Disadvantages *Very rare *Once enabled the special mode will be drained regardless if used *Still can be outclassed by Blade Runebreaker and Dual Sword Phantom Slayer *The special mode cannot be used in Human modes Release date *South Korea: 11 July 2019. *China: 17 July 2019. *TW/ HK: 18 July 2019. *CSN:Z: 7 August 2019. Tips * When going into tight or darkened areas always activate the Overseer or the melee's combo special, reason being it makes you temporarily immune (even more than Holy Sword Divine Order) and is able to continually deal damage to your surrounding making it more likely to detect enemies and less risky. * Much like Warhammer Storm Giant, the secondary is a quick-draw which allows for successful combination attacks, in fact a Warhammer Script (which is not allowed) would work perfectly with Dreadnova. * Also like Warhammer the secondary attack on this melee (the thrust) could either knock an enemy back or into mid-air, do not panic because another thrust is definitely going to knock them back but just be careful not to send zombies air-borne. * The ranged attack is like a combination of both Gae Bolg and Runebreaker, you charge the attack then you send a projectile that knocks enemies back while also exploding causing a stun. * In TDM, when using the ranged attack, because of its explosion radius, never try to directly hit a target because they're most likely smart enough to dodge it, but instead aim for the floor, this stuns the enemy and drains at least 50% of their HP, a successful hit thereafter is what you should be going for. This tactics works really well on DSPS and Runebreaker users and if done right, will make you incredibly difficult to kill unless the opposition has either Holy Sword Divine Order or a Dreadnova of their own. Gallery File:Summonknife_A.png|View model A File:Summonknife_B.png|View model B File:Summonknife_C.png|Activated File:Summonknife_D.png|View model C File:Summon1.png|Summoning 1 File:Dread_nova_summoner.png|Summoning 2 Dreadnova aetheris1.png|Mode A dreadnova aetheris2.png|Mode B dreadnova aetheris3.png|Mode C File:Dreadnova_korea.jpg|Korea poster File:Dreadnova_csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster weapon.png|Event page illustration File:Summonknife_hud.png|HUD icon Vlcsnap-2019-07-09-07h15m10s222.png|Concept Art Trivia Category:Melee